STARLIGHT CELEBRATE!
STARLIGHT CELEBRATE! is an original song by DRAMATIC STARS. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 3. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Massugu ni... sora takaku! Kagayaita basho e to Okuru no sa, kimi ni STARLIGHT CELEBRATE! Sono FUREEZU o kanaderu yo Kitto shoumei surusa, tadashi itte koto Yume ni igi nante hasamasenai Nani ga taisetsu ka wa mou, wakatte irunda Sore wa... tobitatteiku yuukisa! Tada negatteru dake de wa kawaranai darou? Kirameku (ALL RIGHT!) Sora e (ALL RIGHT!) Egakou (ALL RIGHT!) Seiza o! (OH!) Todokasetai... sora takaku! Kagayaita hoshi made Daijoubu, zutto issho nara kanau YOUR DREAM! Massugu ni yukeba ii mayou koto wa naisa Okuru kara, kimi ni STARLIGHT CELEBRATE! Mezasou "Fly High"... sono mama de! Kitto iyaseru hazusa, donna itami mo Shinjirareru kizuna to nara Itsuka jibun no mune ni tomotta hikari Sore ga kokoro o JEWEL ni suru Kowagatteru mama nara susumenainda Kaze kiru (ALL RIGHT!) Kono te (ALL RIGHT!) Ashita o (ALL RIGHT!) Tsukamu koto (OH!) Chikaou soshite hashitteku Haruka na takai sora e! Mou ima wa wakaru yo kagayaita sono basho... Kagirinai mirai datta no sa, STAGE OF DREAM! Mite mitai keshiki wa mabushii shikisai no Hanatabasa, ...saa, kanae ni ikou! Sono FUREGURANSU o kanjitai LET'S TAKE OFF! Hajimeyou negatteru dake ja Tooi dake... dakara jibun de kirihiraku Mamori tsuzuketeta, kokoro no JEWEL o Kitto itsuka, sora ni kazatte... Egakou yo egakou Egaku yo seiza o! Dokomademo... sora takaku! Kagayaita basho e to Akiramenai, dakara kanarazu kanau OUR DREAM! Massugu ni yuku dake, ichiban takai tokoro e Okuru no wa, itsumo STARLIGHT CELLEBRATE! Kono FUREEZU o kanaderu yo Kagirinai mirai to iu butai e tobidasu no sa WE ARE STARING... TO THE HIGHEST SKY! TO THE HIGHEST SKY! |-| Kanji= 真っすぐに…空高く！ 輝いた場所へと 贈るのさ、君にSTARLIGHT CELEBRATE！ そのフレーズを奏でるよ きっと証明するさ、正しいってこと 夢に異議なんて挟ませない 何が大切かはもう、わかっているんだ それは…飛び立っていく勇気さ！ ただ願ってるだけでは変わらないだろう？ 煌めく(ALL RIGHT！)　空へ(ALL RIGHT！) 描こう(ALL RIGHT！)　星座を！(OH！) 届かせたい…空高く！ 輝いた星まで 大丈夫、ずっと一緒なら叶うYOUR DREAM！ 真っすぐに行けばいい　迷うことはないさ 贈るから、君にSTARLIGHT CELEBRATE！ 目指そう“Fly High”…そのままで！ きっと癒せるはずさ、どんな痛みも 信じられる絆となら いつか自分の胸に　灯った光 それが　心をJEWELにする 怖がってるままなら進めないんだ 風切る(ALL RIGHT！)　この手(ALL RIGHT！) 明日を(ALL RIGHT！)　掴むこと(OH！) 誓おう　そして　走ってく 遥かな高い空へ！ もう今は解るよ　輝いたその場所… 限りない未来だったのさ、STAGE OF DREAM！ 見てみたい景色は　眩しい色彩の 花束さ、…さあ、叶えに行こう！ そのフレグランスを感じたい LET'S TAKE OFF！ 始めよう　願ってるだけじゃ 遠いだけ…だから自分で切り拓く 護りつづけてた、心のJEWELを きっといつか、空に飾って… 描こうよ　描こう 描くよ　星座を！ どこまでも…空高く！ 輝いた場所へと 諦めない、だから必ず叶うOUR DREAM！ 真っすぐに行くだけ、一番高いところへ 贈るのは、いつもSTARLIGHT CELLEBRATE！ このフレーズを奏でるよ 限りない未来という舞台へ飛び出すのさ WE ARE STARING…TO THE HIGHEST SKY！ TO THE HIGHEST SKY！ |-| English= Straight in...the high sky! To that shining place Sending in a "STARLIGHT CELEBRATE!" to you, It plays that phrase! Surely, I can prove that it's a right thing to do I won't make myself object my dreams "What's more important?", that I understand That is...taking off with courage! I wonder what type of things we can't change just by wishing? Sparkle (All RIGHT!) to the sky (ALL RIGHT!) Draw the (ALL RIGHT!) constellations! (OH!) I want to reach...the high sky! Until the stars shone It's alright if we're always together, your dreams can become true! Should I go straight ahead without getting lost? Since I send in a "STARLIGHT CELEBRATE!" to you, Aim for "Fly high!"... for now! Surely, I can recover from any pain If I believe in our bonds Someday, the light in our chest will begin to shine That heart will turn into a jewel If I'm still scared, then I won't be able to proceed Cut through the wind (ALL RIGHT!) take this hand (ALL RIGHT!) And hold it (ALL RIGHT!) to tomorrow! (OH!) Pledge and run Towards the distant, high sky! I understand now, that shining place... Is the limitless future that's on the stage of our dream! I like to see a view of dazzling, colorful Flowers, ...Come on, let's go for it! I want to feel the fragrance LET'S TAKE OFF! And just start with a wish It's only far away... so I'll open up by myself If I continued on protecting the jewel in my heart I'm sure someday, it'll decorate the sky... Draw, draw Draw the constellations! Everywhere... in the high sky! To that shining place We'll never give up, so we'll grant our dreams without fail Go just straight ahead, to the highest point Sending in a usual "STARLIGHT CELEBRATE!", It plays this phrase! Soar towards the stage of our boundless future WE ARE STARING... TO THE HIGHEST SKY! TO THE HIGHEST SKY! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs